The Mentor of Katniss Everdeen
by Lyveria
Summary: There is another victor to mentor Katniss, her cousin, Evangeline Thornbury. She's the youngest victor ever, the first female victor from twelve, deadly and full of fire on her own. Read the Hunger games as she fights for both Katniss and Peeta. Will she be able to save both? Or will the neither walk out of the arena alive?


_**Authors note: Hello! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. In this, Prim will be thirteen.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing.**_

**District Twelve for the Reaping of the 74 Hunger games: Katniss POV:**

I stare sullenly towards the platform, where the two glass spheres on top of a posts sat, taunting us. My stomach churns to think my name is in there over 20 times. 20 chances to be picked, 20. Prim's name thankfully will only be there twice but in my eyes its two times to many. I look around almost desperately and then I see her. She's only two rows from the front, a shadow hangs over her, making her bright, yellow dress stick out like a swore thumb. The troubled look in her sweet, doe like eyes was inevitable but it still sent pain shooting into my heart. My mouth tastes bitter, it felt like I failed her. She is not doubt reliving what happened 2 years ago, in her innocent mind.

Two years ago, a new head game maker[Seneca Crane], had been appointed. According to the Capitol, this deserved a special Hunger games. A slip was pulled out by the President and it was announced that the age limit would be lowered to 11. That meant Prim would be allegeable to have her name entered in once. At the time, it felt like my worse nightmare had become reality. Prim was a petite, 30- kilo eleven year old who couldn't harm a fly, let alone kill someone. She had no survival instincts and no ability to wield any weapon. If she was picked, she would be slaughtered, easily and mercilessly. The day of that reaping was the most torturous day of my life, it appeared to be slower than ever before and I desired nothing more then to run to my home and hide Prim. At long last the choosing of names happened, the boy was from the Sean. He was as thin as a rail, starvation had caused his eyes to sink into his face; you could see every bone in his body and an aura of death hung around like a blanket.

The girl was... Prim. Prim, who was only entered once. Prim, who was only eleven. Prim, who was defenseless. My world had seemed to crash around me when her name was called, everyone had faded into the background. Then a miracle has happened; a volunteer. I still remember her voice; as clear as day itself, she had stated she would be a volunteer. Her name was Evangeline Thornbury. Evangeline[more commonly known as Evie], was undeniably beautiful. She had soft, silky raven hair, violet eyes and a long,lush body. Evie though still had the effects of starvation, her cheek bones stuck out and her body looked like it was made out of glass, easily shattered. Evie was my cousin on my mother's side and was the same age as Prim. We hunted together and she was a spectacular hunter, undefeatable with a bow and knife. Evie, like me had a family to look after, my aunt and her 5 younger siblings. We weren't close per say but Prim and her were.

She won the games. The first female tribute from district twelve and 3 overall from our district. Evie had the highest kill list recorded, with her being directly responsible for 14 deaths and indirectly responsible for 4, bringing her total to 18. She was the youngest victor to win, a record nobody is likely to beat anytime soon. There is only other victor currently, Haymitch Abernathy. He won the 50 hunger games, 24 years ago. That's about all I know about him.

"Greeting District twelve!" a females' voice echoes across the square, snapping me out of my thoughts. Effie Trinket stares down excitedly down at us; her hair its usual grotesque pink and makeup covering every inch of her. I grit my teeth to resist the urge to scream at her. "It's brilliant to be here but lets get on choosing this years tributes!" She bounced over to the boys ball and stuck her hand in it. After rummaging around, she picked up a name. "Peeta Mellark!" I breathe a sigh of relief. Gale is safe, safe forever as this is his last reaping. Effie asks for volunteers but all anyone can hear is the whistling of the wind. Nobody is willing to take his place. Peeta walks up onto stage and stands there. Good. Now its the girls turn. Every muscle in my body is as tense and taut as a bow string. Effie picks up the slip. Whose on there... is it possible it's Prim or Madge?

"Katniss Everdeen!"


End file.
